Permintaan Kon
by Shinrei Azuranica
Summary: Kalau aku diberi permintaan, akan ku berikan foto-foto teman perempuanku di sekolah yang sedang berenang di musim panas kemarin!" bisik Ichigo.


**Permintaan Kon**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei**

**GaJe, OOC, Garing (krauk-krauk)**

*****

Siang itu Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Kon sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura. Karena haus, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli jus kaleng.

"Kon, sudah menentukan pilihan belum?" tanya Rukia pada Kon yang sedang kebingungan memilih jus rasa apa.

"Eng…Padahal aku selalu memilih jus jeruk tanpa ragu, tapi entah kenapa hari ini jus peach seakan mengatakan 'belilah aku'…" gumam Kon.

"Kalau gak cepat diputuskan, kami tinggal loh!" ucap Ichigo.

"A..AKH! AKU PILIH JUS PEACH SAJA!!" teriak Kon yang takut ditinggal sendirian. Dia langsung memencet tombol mesin minuman itu.

_Sret Sret_

Kon mulai membuka penutup kaleng tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul asap dari dalam kaleng tersebut dan muncul sesosok makhluk kecil cantik.

"TADAAAAAAA TEPAAAAT!!! Tuan singa kecil, selamaaaat!!" seru makhluk cantik gaje itu.

"Aku Inoue si peri jus kaleng. Orang yang memilih jus kaleng yang di dalamnya ada aku, dua permintaan seperti apapun akan terkabul!" kata si peri yang bernama Inoue itu.

"PERMINTAAN APAPUN?!!" teriak Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

"Enaknya..enakanya minta apa, Kon?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena hanya ada dua permintaan, harus dipikirkan baik-baik!" kata Ichigo.

Kon mencoba meneguk jusnya.

"Hiyy!! Jangan di minum. Permintaannya bisa tidak terkabul!" teriak Inoue panik.

"Habisnya, aku beli jus kaleng karena ingin minum!" kata Kon.

"Baiklah, kau ingin jus peach kan?" Kon mengangguk.

"Inoue…'Jus Peach!' keluarlah!" Inoue mengucapkan mantra sambil joget-joget. Dan muncullah satu kaleng jus peach di tangan Kon.

"Gluk..gluk..Ah~ segarnya!" ucap Kon yang meneguk habis jus peachnya.

"BODOH!"

"PADAHAL SUDAH DI BILANG PERMINTAAN APAPUN JUGA!!"

"KALAU JUS SIH BISA DI BELI KAPAN SAJA!!" sembur Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Permintaannya tinggal satu lagi!" kata Inoue mengingatkan.

"Emm, emm..kalau begitu.."

_Deg_

"Tunggu! Jangan bicara sembarangan!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir, tau!" kata Rukia gregetan.

"Pilih sesuatu yang takkan bisa keliru!" tambah Hitsugaya.

"Tak apa-apa! Hatiku sudah memutuskannya!" ucap Kon mantap.

"Hooo.."

"AKU INGIN MAKAN TAKOYAKI YANG BANYAAAAK!!" teriak Kon menggebu-gebu.

Dan muncullah berpuluh-puluh kotak berisi takoyaki di samping Kon.

'Bodoh…' batin Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang ngegubrak di tempat.

"Terima kasih telah menggunakanku. Aku akan menunggu sampai ada yang memilih dengan tepat lagi!" kata Inoue yang kemudian menghilang dengan munculnya asap putih.

"Ada apa? Ayo kita makan sama-sama!!" tawar Kon diiringi senyuman innocent.

* * *

"He…peri jus kaleng ya.."

"Kalau Pak Urahara yang dapat, Pak Urahara mau mengajukan permintaan yang seperti apa?" tanya Rukia pada Urahara yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Kalau itu sih, sudah jelas.."

"Semoga Yoruichi jadi menyukaiku(?), lalu semoga Yoruichi menjadi pengantinku(?) Hahaha!" jawab Urahara.

"Kami sudah selesai mandi!"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang dingin?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Urahara.

"Ah, tadi aku beli es krim!" sahut Urahara.

"Weiii…es krim!!" Hitsugaya, Kon dan Ichigo berlari seperti anak SD untuk mengambil es krimnya.

"Emm, emm, rasa apa yah?" Kon kembali kebingungan.

"Cepat pilih dong, bisa cair kan nantinya!" sewot Hitsugaya.

"Yang rasa pisang sepertinya mengatakan, 'keluarkan aku dari kotak..'" kata Kon sambil mengambil es rasa pisang dari dalam kotak.

_Deg_

"Ma, masa…"

_Srek_

_Jreeeng!!_

"TADDDAAAAA TEPAAAATTT!!! Adik boneka singa, selamaat!!" ucap sesosok makluk kecil cantik yang keluar dari dalam plastik es.

"Mucul!! Kali ini dari es, yaa!" teriak Ichigo syok.

"Kenapa Kon terus sih yang dapat!" gerutu Rukia.

"Intuisi boneka!" gumam Hitsugaya.

'Tapi kayaknya kenal deh makhluk orange ini? Tapi di mana yah?' batin Hitsugaya memperhatikan sosok makhluk kecil ini.

"Aku Matsumoto si peri es. Orang yang memilih es yang di dalamnya ada aku, dua permintaan seperti apapun akan terkabul!" kata si peri yang bernama Matsumoto itu.

"Es pisangnya satu lag-"

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Ichigo sambil membungkam mulut Kon.

"Kalau soal es, akan ku beri punyaku, tapi beri satu permintaan padaku yah?" bisik Ichigo.

"Tapi yang itu sudah bekas gigitan!" dengus Kon.

"Ichigo, kau curang!" bentak Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau diberi satu permintaan!" teriak Rukia.

"Aku juga!" Hitsugaya mengacungkan tangan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian pikir siapa yang membeli es krim ini?!" Urahara juga tidak mau kalah.

"Boneka kecil!! Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Urahara!!" teriak Yoruichi.

'Cih, tiba-tiba banyak saingan! Kalau begini…' batin Ichigo.

"Akan ku berikan foto-foto teman perempuanku di sekolah yang sedang berenang di musim panas kemarin!" ih, Ichigo suka ngumpulin yang beginian yah?

"Ku berikan satu permintaan untukmu!" jawab Kon sambil menggenggam tanga Ichigo.

"AKH! CARA LICIK!!" seru Urahara, Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

"Katakan sesuai yang ku bilang.." bisik Ichigo.

"Ichigo dan Rukia jadi akrab (rabu-rabu)"

"Ichigo dan Rukia jadi dipenuhi bra (bura-bura)" ucap Kon spontan mengatakan yang Ichigo bisikkan.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo dan Rukia langsung dipenuhi dan tenggelam oleh lautan bra.

"Akh! Untung aku salah ucap! Hampir saja Rukia direbut!!" Kon langsung tersadar.

"Bodoh! Kembalikan seperti semula!!" Ichigo berteriak dari tumpukkan bra.

"Huh! Tidak mau!" sahut Kon.

"Permintaannya tinggal sekali lagi!" kata Matsumoto.

"Emm, emmm..kalau begitu…"

"Masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan di beri permintaan ya?" kata Urahara sambil mengangkat Kon.

"Kalau diberi permintaan, aku akan berikan ciuman!!" kekuatan pesona dari Rukia.

"Kalau diberi permintaan, aku akan memberikan foto Rangiku yang sedang mandi di kali!" ternyata Shiro-chan kayak gini juga?

"Kalau aku, aku akan membuatkan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya untukmu Kon!" kekuatan makanan dari Urahara.

"uuuhh…bingung…" Kon memegang kepalanya yang berpusing ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong permintaan Rukia dan Shiro-chan apa?" tanya Urahara.

"Aku ingin tubuhku lebih tinggi lagi!!" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Baiklah, permintaan itu akan aku kabulkan. Akan aku buatkan ramuan untuk menambah tinggi badan kalian!!" kata Urahara.

"BENARKAH?!" teriak Rukia dan Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Gampang-gampang.." Urahara mengipas-ngipas wajahnya.

"KARENA ITU!! SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN, PAKAI PERMINTAAN 'YORUICHI JADI MENYUKAI URAHARA'!!!" teriak Urahara.

"GYAAAAAA..HENTIKAAANN!!!" teriak Yoruichi frustasi.

"Karena terlau lama menunggu, es dan peri es-nya mencair!" ucap Kon.

_Gubrak!_

"Bukankah kalau Pak Urahara, bisa membuat ramuan cinta super kuat?" tanya Chad.

"Habisnya, yang begitu kan licik namanya!" gumam Urahara sedih.

"Memohon pada peri juga sama saja!" bentak Yoruichi.

"Pak Urahara~ Mana ramuan tinggi badannya?!" Rukia menarik-narik baju Urahara.

'Sebenarnya aku juga dapat peri permen karet, tapi karena kan jadi bencana, akan ku rahasiakan saja!' batin Kon.

**-END-**

**Gezzzz…**

**Gaje bin abal!*head bang ke planet mars***

**Kenapa Kon di sini yang beruntung terus? Karena di animenya dia sial mulu. Kasian kan~**

**Makanya saya bikin dia jadi asoy geboy di fic ini.**

**Kon, sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan foto Byakuya yang sedang mandi dan tidak pakai kenseikan padaku!!*dijadiin perkedel sama Hisana***

**REVIEW? **


End file.
